Assumer et continuer
by just.a.shadow
Summary: Je m'appelle Kirsten Rogue, fille du professeur du même nom.... Ma vie est faite de paradoxes et d'oppositions.. Vous voulez des exemples ? Je suis une Gryffondor malgré mon nom, amie de Harry Potter mais aussi de Draco Malefoy....
1. Ma répartition

_Ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics vont surement être étonnés après ce premier chapitre … oui, c'est totalement différent de mes autres histoires et le style change aussi radicalement… en espérant que cela vous plaise quand même… bonne lecture

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : Ma répartition**

Je déteste stresser ! Je vous jure, ça donne des frissons, des sueurs froides et en plus c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Et pourtant, même si je sais tout ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être affreusement tendue en ce moment même. J'ai le droit aux frissons et tout ce qui va avec… et en cadeau je suis aussi obsédée par l'heure. Je viens de me rendre compte que je regarde ma montre toutes les deux minutes….

Si papa me voyait, je vous explique pas le fou rire ! Lui, contrairement à moi, ne stresse jamais. Il dit que je tiens mon caractère de fille hyper tendue de maman…. Elle je ne l'aie jamais connue, elle est morte peu après ma naissance …. Donc je ne peux que croire mon père…. Selon lui elle était comme moi : tout le temps en train de se poser des questions inutiles et souvent paniquée…

Par contre, le point positif dans cet histoire c'est que j'ai aussi hérité d'un petit peu de mon père… comme lui, j'arrive très bien à cacher mes émotions… en public en tout cas… et ça je vous assure que c'est très utile, ça peut toujours servir !

Et en ce moment ça me sert ! Je vous explique la situation : je rentre cette année à Poudlard et je vais donc me faire répartir….jusque là tout va à peu près bien. Oui, c'est facile de se cacher au milieu des autres premières années… mais voilà, moi j'ai 16 ans et donc j'entre directement en sixième année….

Et malheureusement pour moi, les premières années sont justement en train de se faire répartir… McGonagall a eut l'idée brillantissime de me faire rentrer dans la grande salle après tout le monde…. Histoire de me mettre bien en avant… je sens que je vais même avoir le droit à mon annonce personnelle de la part du directeur pour expliquer ma venue, vous savez, le même genre de petit discours que celui que l'on fait avant d'accueillir une chanteuse sur scène …..

Cela fait presque vingt minutes que j'attends devant cette grande porte en bois. Tellement grande qu'à côté je me sens de plus en plus petite….et cela augmente considérablement le stress….

Oh, oh, la salle est drôlement silencieuse d'un seul coup. Ça, c'est le signal…. McGonagall va bientôt venir me chercher….

Ok, alors c'est maintenant que je mets en route ce que j'appelle « mon processus de contrôle ». C'est miraculeux, personne ne va voir que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir de peur…. Et oui, c'est ….. magique ! Il n'y a pas d'autre mot !

Comme prévu le professeur arrive, ouvre les deux grandes portes d'un coup de baguette et me demande de la suivre.

Je respire un grand coup et m'avance d'une démarche assurée, je suis même souriante… les élèves doivent tous penser : « Wahou, cette fille déborde de confiance en elle ! ». De mon côté, ma seule et unique pensée est dirigée vers mon père : « Merci papa de m'avoir si bien appris à cacher ce que je ressens ».

Au fur et à mesure que je progresse entre les tables, les murmures se font de plus en plus fort. Les élèves ont tous l'air heureux de m'accueillir. Beaucoup me sourient, certains me font même des signes de la main comme pour me souhaiter bienvenue. Bien entendu je leur rends leurs sourires. Je fais la fille « heureuse d'être acceptée dans ma nouvelle école ».

Mais je ne me voile pas pour autant la face. Leur attitude changera radicalement quand ils sauront qui je suis. Papa m'a prévenu, je sais à quoi m'attendre.

Je suis enfin arrivée devant le tabouret et le chapeau. Quelques murmures persistent tandis que McGonagall énonce : « Lorsque j'annoncerais votre nom vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et je vous coifferez de ce chapeau. »

Je fais un discret signe de la tête pour indiquer que j'ai compris, je connais la procédure.

Le professeur annonce alors d'une voix forte : « Kirsten Rogue ».

Et comme prévu, la salle devient silencieuse, un silence lourd. Cela ne me déstabilise pas pour autant.

Je m'assois sur le tabouret tout en lançant un de mes sourires si confiant à tous ces visages plus qu'étonnés. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire devant le visage de certains. On dirait que l'on vient de leur annoncer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait être leur professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal cette année.

Le professeur pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête.

Je l'entends me murmurer : « Tiens, Miss Rogue, vous nous rejoignez enfin. Cela ne sera pas dur de vous trouver une maison. Vous avez un caractère assez fort tout comme votre père mais vous avez hérité de la sensibilité et du courage de votre mère… pour vous cela sera donc GRYFFONDOR ! »

* * *

_Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? cela vous plait ? je continue ou non ? j'attend vos commentaires ! bisous !_


	2. Présentations 1ere partie

_wahou ! je ne vous cache pas ma joie. j'étais persuadée que cette fic d'insomniak (j'ai ecrit les premiers chapitres à 4h du matin kan je narivai pas a dormir) bref, j'étais persuadé que cela n'allait pas plaire à cause du style qui est radicalament différent de mon habitude ... et bien non, apparament ça vous plait donc je continue sur ma lancée ... _

_allez, vu que j'ai le temps ce matin, je vais même fiareun réponse au review très gentilles que j'ai reçues !_

**_ailes écarlates japalta:_** wahou, merci beaucoup pour ta review très très gentillle ! c'est vrai que cepersonnage a une particularité trees ...particuliere lol ! j'est toujours imaginé la fille de rogue (kan jarivais a imaginer kil en ait une) tt comme son pere: la pro pr dissimuler ce kel pense ... jspr ke ce chapitre va te plaire ! gros bisous

**mangli mangli 03 :** sa me fait plaisir qure premiere fic sur rogue ou tu laisse une review soi la mienne ... surtout ke , pour etre honnete je n'avais jamais pensé ecrire sur rogue étant donné son sal caractere ... sa ne minspirai pa du tt et la boom, il fo croire ke les insomni me réussient ! en tt cas merci bcp pour ton commentaire et ne tkt pa ! la suite arrive ... je crois ke je n'ai jamais pris otan de plaisir a ecrire une fic ke pour celle la ... gros bisous !

**Seydrune : **hihihihihihi, je savais kemes premires phrases auraient cet effet là ! lol, allez jarete mon numero, non je ne m'attendai pa du tt a ce ke vous accrochiez des les premieres phrase de cette fic ... c'est la premirer fois ke je ne me creuse pas la tete pendant des heures pour trouver la premiere phrase et donc je pensais que sa ne colerai pas ... et puiis voila je me sui lamentablement trompée ! lol ! en tt cas merci pour ta review! jspr ke ce petit chapitre va te plaire !

**Katie Magda :** oui, je sais, j'aime beaucoup mettre mes personnages dans des situations quelque peu inatendues et qui compliquent tout ! c'est une mauvaise habitude mais j'aime bien tt bousculer dans lmes fics ... dc oui, je t'assure kil y a 2 semaine pour moi rogue n'étais qu'un bonhomme sans coeur ki ne pouvai absolumen pa avoir de famille etan donné kil deteste tt le monde ... e tpuis madame inspiration est arrivée ! lol ! en tt cas merci beuacoup pour ton commentaires sa ma fai tres tres plaisir !

_voila je me répète mes vraiment merci bcp bcp bcp ! vos reviews ont été une bouffée d'oxygène d'autant plus qu'elles n'étaient pas attendues ! pour la suite ne vous inquiétez pas elle est en cours d'écriture ... parce ke, bonne nouvelle pour vous : je ne dors tjrs pas la nuit dc j'écris !_

_allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

_Bisous et bonne lecture ! _

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Présentations _(1ere partie)_

Je me lève, assez étonnée mais plutôt amusée par la situation. Par contre, apparemment il n'y a que moi que cela amuse…

Toutes les tables ont l'air d'avoir reçu une douche froide.

C'est alors que je comprends et mon sourire perd de son intensité. Les paroles de mon père me reviennent en tête… _« Je suis détesté dans presque toutes les maisons, et surtout à Gryffondor »._

Oh non, je viens d'être envoyée dans la seule maison où je suis sûre de ne pas être aimée.

Je me tourne vers mon père. Il me fait un sourire discret pour m'encourager.

_Ok, lançons-nous, de toute façons je ne vais pas rester plantée là._

Je m'avance, quelque peu hésitante. Je trouve une place en face d'un roux et d'un brun et je m'assois.

_Oh non, mauvaise place, je viens de m'asseoir en face d'Harry Potter. LE Harry Potter qui déteste tant mon père et que mon père déteste tant. _

Je lui envoi un sourire timide en espérant qu'il ne penne pas cela pour de la provocation et qu'il ne me lance pas un sort comme unique réponse…

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, comme pour me juger rapidement… je soutient son regard malgré l'appréhension qui me tenaille le ventre… cela doit lui convenir : il me rend mon sourire.

La fille à côté de laquelle je suis assise observe Harry et le sourire que celui-ci m'envoie semble être comme un signal. Elle se tourne vers moi et commence à se présenter :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle - »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je sais, ce n'est pas poli mais si je ne mets pas les choses au clair dès le départ je vais passer une année en enfer.

« Hermione Granger », dis-je

Le roux s'arrête de manger, tout comme al plupart des personnes ayant entendu mon intervention. Je commence à m'expliquer.

« Mon père m'a parlé de vous tous »

_Oh, oh, vite développe Kirsten, ils risquent de mal comprendre !_

En effet, vu leurs têtes, le fait que je les connaisse à travers les propos de mon père n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle. Alors je continue mon explication, tout en mangeant, je fais la fille tout à fait à l'aise mais en réalité je me sens comme une pauvre petite brebis entourée de loups affamés. A la moindre erreur, ils me bouffent. Désolé, c'est un peu violent mais c'est ça !

« Mais je sais faire la part des choses. Mon père, comme tout bon Serpentard digne de ce nom, n'est fier de sa maison, et uniquement de sa maison. J'ai donc fait mes propres interprétations de tout ce qu'il a pu me raconter. »

Je finis mon petit discours avec un sourire confiant. Harry semble curieux de connaître mes conclusions puisqu'il me demande :

« Alors dis-nous ce que tu sais.»

Il ne prononce pas cette phrase méchamment ou violemment, la situation semble même l'amuser. Et chose étonnante, il me sourit. Non, vous ne me rêvez pas, Harry Potter sourit bien à la fille de son professeur de potions.

Son attitude m'encourage. Je lui rend son sourire et commence à dresser les portraits que j'ai imaginé pendant ces cinq dernières années.

« Toi, tu es Hermione Granger, dis-je en me tournant vers la jeune fille assise à côté de moi. Tu es l'élève la plus douée de ton année et certainement la sorcière la plus intelligente de ton âge. Tu passes beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque et reste incollable dans toutes les matières. Ton seul défaut est que tu expose un peu trop tes connaissances et tes facilités ce qui a tendance à énerver certaines personnes mon père, ou encore à en rendre d'autre jalouses tout comme les Serpentards, dis-je en rigolant. »

Et, oh soulagement, les personnes qui m'ont écouté rient elles aussi. Même Hermione qui avait rougit au fur et à mesure de mon discours. Je conclue donc que je ne l'ai pas vexée et je continue sur ma lancée.

Je regarde le roux droit dans les yeux.

« Toi tu es Ronald Weasley. Ce n'est pas dur de te reconnaître. Tu es roux et tu es toujours en compagnie de Harry Potter ou Hermione Granger. Tu penses ne pas avoir d'énormes capacités mais tu ne te rends pas compte que la seule chose qui te freine est ton manque de concentration. Oh, et point important, tu as traversé l'échiquier de McGonagall lors de ta première année. Chapeau ! »

Ron rougit lui aussi et me sourit. Lui non plus je ne l'ai pas vexé, forte de mon succès je continue.

« Toi tu es Neville Londubat. Tu es un élève brillant mais le seul problème est que tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi. C'est dommage, tu pourrais avoir de meilleurs résultats. Tu as d'ailleurs prouvé il y a peu de temps que tu pouvais faire de grandes choses toi aussi. »

Ils me regardent tous, incrédules. Je sais ce qu'ils se demandent.

_Parle-t-elle de ce qui s'est passé en juin ? Elle est au courant de tout ?_

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse en ce moment. Je ne veux pas être interrompue alors j'enchaîne.

« Toi tu es Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, mon père ne s'est pas étendu sur ton sujet. Je sais juste que tu as été possédée par Voldemort lors de ta première année et que tu es une élève brillante. J'irai même jusqu'à te comparer à Hermione. »

La jeune fille qui est devenue aussi cramoisie que son frère m'envoie elle aussi un sourire.

_Oh chouette ils m'aiment bien !_

Alors je me lance dans le descriptif de la dernière personne que je reconnais autour de cette table, tout en sachant que le sujet devient plus délicat.

« Et toi, tu es Harry Potter mais je ne sais pas par où commencer pour te décrire. »

* * *

_alors, kes ke vous en pensez ?a votre avi, elle voi harry comment ? gros bisous et, o fait, j'm bien les review ! non, bvous ne me croyez pas ? sisisisi je vous jure ke c vrai, vs avez ka essayé de men laisser une et vou allez voir ... bisous!_**  
**


	3. Présentations 2eme partie

_me voila de retour avec ce chapitre 3 ... je fais une reponse rapide au review, les revisins m'attendent !_

**Kathy Magda: ** merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! lol ! bon alor, je v essayer de repondre au kestion sans en devoiler tro p ! je me connaui dc je v faire attention ! en ce qui concerne ce ke pense Rogue de ses eleves, c bien simple, il est tro tetu et borné et il deteste tro certai ngryffondor pour avouer kil ont un ENOORME potentiel mais il lui arrive de laisser echapper kelk truc ki nechape pas a sa fille qui, bien entendu connai son papa et c faire la aprt des choz ... la relation entre Kirsten et son pere est assez inatendu je vou previen ! mai pour decouvrir sa il va falloir attendre o moin jusko chap 5! et en ce ki concerne la descrition de harry, el n'est pa longue ici etan donné ke Kirsten va le devoiler petit a petit au fil de listoire. elle sai tres bien a se stade ke si el annaonce diretc ce kel pense de harry certain detail pejoratifs risk de ne pa passer et etan donné ke juske la tt ce ki comptai etai de sintegrer ... oulalal, jarete la jen di tro ! bref, la descripton de harry se fera au fil des chapitres, notamen avec les criz de colere de mon gentil perso fictif, Kirsten ki peu avoir un sale caractere par momen ! bref, je metai je repare a en dire tro ! en tt ca je suis contente ke sa te paliz ! en esperan ke ce chapitre ne te deçoive pa ! gros bisous !

sarah Black : merci bcp pr ton ptit commentaire ki est tjr le biencvenu ! jespere ke la suite te palit ! bisous

ailes écralates japalta : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !jadorrrrrrrrrrrre ta review ! jen revenai pa kan g vu la longueur ! jadore ta descritpion de Harry et jspr ke la mienne ne te déplaira pa ... elle sst + courte aprce ke , comme je lai di plu o, la suite viendra io fur et a mesure !en tt cas jadore le coup des pompom girl c terrible sa encourage tro ! merci bcp bcp bcp ! a a a a et en ce ki concerne draco, tu tadresse a une fan de ce bad boy dc, bien sur ki lva arriver ! je l'ai mi exactement comme le draco de mes reves ! mai pour cela il va falloir attendre le chap suivant , qui porte son nom dailleur ! bref, je me tais avant den dire tro!en tt cas merci pour tes superbes encouragement et bonne lecture ! gros bisous !

_voial, je vous laisse a la lecture en esperant ke vous ne serez pas décu ..._

**Chapitre 3 : Présentations (2eme partie)**

« Et toi, tu es Harry Potter mais je ne sais pas par où commencer pour te décrire. Du côté des cours, tu es toi aussi brillant, malgré ce que peut dire mon père. Mais tu as un gros défaut : tu te laisses guider par tes émotions alors que cela devrait être le contraire : tu devrais les contrôler. Cette perte de contrôle te fait faire des erreurs en cours mais aussi en dehors. »

_Oups, j'y suis peut-être allée trop fort cette foi-ci…. Il faut que j'enchaîne et vite !_

Les sourires bienveillants ont en effet laissé place à des visages tendus qui regardent tous Harry d'un air inquiet. Celui-ci me fixe, il pense sans doute que je vais me démonter face à ce regard rempli de reproches mais c'est sans compter sur mon désormais célèbre « processus de contrôle ». Je ne laisse rien transparaître de la peur de rejet qui s'installe en moi et je continue.

« Niveau exploits, cela risque d'être long alors on va seulement dire que tu es un excellent attrapeur au Quidditch, ce qui peut paraître banal mais qui me semble extraordinaire étant donné que j'ai le vertige dès que je suis à plus d'un mètre du sol. »

Je finis mon petit discours avec un rire discret, en espérant qu'il devienne contagieux.

J'ai une poussée de stress pendant les cinq secondes de silence total qui suivent.

Mais finalement Harry sourit faiblement, ce qui a pour effet de détendre considérablement l'atmosphère. Le jeune homme me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit :

« Et bien dis donc, c'est effrayent de voir que tu nous connais aussi bien. »

Pendant un cours instant je me demande si ce qu'il vient de dire est un reproche mais le rire qui suit sa déclaration m'assure que non. Harry me sourit, sourire que je lui rends immédiatement.

Il me semble avoir réussi mon entrée. J'étais tellement absorbée par ce que je disais que je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer et je suis plus qu'étonnée de voir que nous sommes rendus au dessert.

Alors que je me sers une part de gâteau au chocolat, Hermione ouvre le bal des questions.

« De quelle école viens-tu ? Dumbledore n'a pas précisé.

j'étais à Durmstang pendant mes cinq premières années. »

Et là, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, leur réaction m'étonne. Ils font tous une tête qui me fait rapidement comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Je réfléchis à ce que je viens de dire, je cherche mon erreur…. Et là je comprends.

« Oh, oui, j'avais oublié que Durmstang est considéré par les autres écoles comme étant l'académie de formation des mangemorts. Je n'y étais pas pour la magie noire. Non, mon père a préféré m'envoyer là-bas car il considère cette école comme la plus sûre du monde magique étant donné que personne à part ses élèves ne sait où elle se trouve. «

Les visages semblent se détendre une fois de plus tandis que je sens la colère, ou plutôt l'agacement monter en moi : est ce que je vais devoir justifier le moindre détail de ma vie uniquement à cause de mon nom ? Papa m'avait prévenu mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Alors que tout le monde a recommencé à manger son dessert, le roux me pose LA question que tout le monde se pose depuis le début. Cette même question que je veux à tout prix éviter, tout en sachant pertinemment que l'on finira par me la poser.

« Et ta mère, qu'est ce qu'elle en pense ? »

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, je sais la réaction qu'ils vont avoir. C'est toujours la même.

Les regards se font insistants. Je baisse les yeux, je réfléchis à la manière de présenter ma réponse sans provoquer la pitié qu'elle engendre habituellement.

Non, il n'y a pas 45 façons de présenter ça.

Je relève la tête. Mon sourire confiant a laissé la place à un autre plus triste. Mais pour la première fois depuis le moment où je suis entrée dans cette salle, je laisse transparaître mes vraies émotions, le « processus de contrôle » est en mode pause.

Je regarde Ron droit dans les yeux. Il a arrêté de manger en voyant ma réaction à sa question. D'ailleurs, le petit groupe au complet attend ma réponse avec une certaine curiosité, je crois même déceler une certaine appréhension dans leurs regards.

Ne voulant pas faire durer ce lourd silence plus longtemps, je dis d'une voix calme et posée :

« Ma mère a été tuée par Lord Voldemort lorsque j'avais 6 mois. »

* * *

_je sais, c crule, c'est court mais je pouvais pas faire plus long pour ce petit chapitre ... le prochain arrive bien tot c promis,juste le temspd e le fignoler entre 2 texte a revoir ! ros bisosu et jatten vos impression ds les reviews !  
_


	4. Draco

_bonjour tt le monde me voila de retour avec mon chapitre 4 ... le titre est assez explicite kan o sujet dc je vais pa epiloguer la dessu ..._

_par contre g une "mauvaise" nouvelle a vosu annoncer . ..je m'absente pr pesk un mois et dc, loin de la technologie .. je nepourai dc suremn pa publier dotre chapitre .. je vous rassure je v essayer de faire des ptites excursions ds le mde moderne pr pouvoir publier mes chapitres ecrits a la vieille metode, c a dir o papier et o crayon ... bref, jespere retourver tt plein de review a mon retour !lol_

_en atendan je repon a celle ke g deja u pr le cha preceden_

**_Kathy Magda : _**_jadore ta théorie sur Durmstang et c vrai kel orai pu sapliker c vrai ... mai g choisiune otre voie ... c vrai ke kirsten orai pu en dire plus, il ni a pa ke le fai ke durmstang soit caché ki ai poussé rogue a mettre sa fille la ba ... certaine raison seront divulguée plus tard ds les prochains chapitre ...aaaaaaaaaaa c dur de pa tt dire maintenant ! je meurs denvie de tt texpliker en detail mai maleresemen , il fo ke jatende davoir divulguer plus dinfosur jkirsten ... allez, je pe juste te dire ke sa a un raport avec Harry ...maintenanyt je di plu rien sur sa ! et sinon oui, harry c bien controlé ... le fai kel ne diz pa tt sur le ptit brun c just parce ke je trouve sa plu maran ke son opinion se forge mieu o fur et amesure ... et pui, i a certai ntruc kel pouvai pa lui dire ! bref, je me tai jen di encore tro !lol en tt cas merci bcp pr tes review ke jadore a chak foi parce ke c tjr agréable de voir tes théories et tes commentaires ! lmerci bcp, gros bisous et bonne lecture !_

_**Xyrae:**aaaaaaaaaaaa jadore les commentaires comme les tiens ! vraiment, sa fai plaisir de voir ke ma fic plait ! jespere ke la suite va te plaire !gro bisous et bonne lecture !_

_ **Vivi:**oui, je c , je sui cruel et la encore je coupe la ou tt le mde voudrai continuer ... je sui demoniak lol ! jspr ke ce chap va te palire ! gros bisous_

_ voial, jespere ke ce chapitre va vous plaire, je sais ke larivée de Draco est attendue et ke larrivée du papa aussi ... je vous previen , pr ce dernier il fodra ttendre le prochain chapitre ! _

_gros bisous et bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

_  
**Chapitre 4 : Draco**

Et voilà, ils ont exactement la même réaction que les autres. Je vous explique ou plutôt non, je vais vous décrire la scène.

Le roux a le visage et les oreilles qui ont viré au rouge cramoisi et a les yeux exorbités.

Hermione a laissé tomber bruyamment sa cuillère dans son assiette et affiche une mine une mine plus que choquée.

Ginny a une main plaquée sur sa bouche et a les yeux grands ouverts tout comme ceux de son frère. On dirait même qu'il font le concours de celui qui fera le plus ressortir ses globes oculaires.

Neville, lui, me regarde bizarrement, comme si il me considérait soudainement comme quelqu'un de dangereuse, il n'ose plus croiser mon regard.

Le seul qui a une réaction qui m'étonne, c'est Harry. Il a arrêté de manger, c'est vrai …. Mais son regard est différent de celui des autres. J'arrive a y voir une leur de compréhension. Il ne lâche pas mon regard, comme pour me faire comprendre silencieusement qu'il sait ce que cela peut faire, qu'il sait ce que je ressens.

Tout d'un coup, Harry détourne son regard et ses yeux se pose sur quelque chose qui se trouve derrière moi. Ce quelque chose doit être particulièrement répugnant étant donné l'expression de son visage.

Je suis sur le point de me retourner pour voir ce qui est si repoussant mais j'entends alors une voix caractéristique qui m'indique immédiatement _qui_ se trouve dans mon dos….une voix traînante.

« Weasley, ferme un peu tes yeux tu parait encore plus idiot qu'habituellement. »

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je tourne la tête pour chercher une confirmation et il est bien là, toujours aussi charismatique, avec son sourire arrogant qui s'étale sur son visage.

Alors là le « processus de contrôle » est carrément en panne. Je ne contrôle plus rien.

Je me lève d'un bond et lui saute au cou.

J'ai à peine passé mes bras autour de sa nuque qu'il passe les siens autour de ma taille et à ce moment là, ma tête se vide.

Je ne ressens absolument plus rien excepté cette plénitude et ce bien-être qui se répandent dans le moindre recoin de mon cerveau. Je sais que tout ira bien tant qu'il sera là, je sais qu'il veille sur moi.

Comme à chaque fois que je le vois, il plonge sa tête dans mon cou et me murmure un « bonjour princesse » à l'oreille.

Et comme d'habitude je lui réponds « bonjour démon » de cette même voix à peine audible.

Je me sens bien mais Harry me ramène brusquement à la réalité.

« Tu le connais ? »

Il parle d'une voix ferme dans laquelle je décèle parfaitement la colère.

Je lâche Draco et me retourne vers Harry. Je croise son regard et y plonge le mien. Il semble déçu, peut-être même irais-je jusqu'à dire jaloux…

Draco aussi semble détecter ces sentiments. Il encercle alors ma taille avec ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Potter, réfléchis voyons. Tu demandes si Kirsten Rogue et Draco Malefoy se connaissent ? Nos deux familles sont liées. Et nous sommes tous les deux …. Proches. »

Il accentue le dernier mot. Je n'ai absolument aucun mal à imaginer sa tête en ce moment … je vois parfaitement son sourire arrogant, même triomphant et son regard provocateur.

_Oh mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Il ne serait pas en train de se servir de moi là ?_

Le regard de Harry se fait plus dur puis se détend, d'un seul coup, comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Son visage affiche maintenant une expression de lassitude…

C'est alors qu'il murmure dans un souffle : « J'aurais du m'en douter…. »

_Oh, oh Harry, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire. Ce n'est pas bon de mettre un Rogue en colère, que cela soit la fille ou le père._

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il l'a dit. Moi qui commençait à penser que j'avais dépasser le stade des préjugés, que je m'étais assez justifiée. Et bien non, il vient de tout réduire en cendres…

_Il me juge par rapport à mon nom, sans même me connaître._

Mes muscles se tendent au fur et à mesure que ma colère grandit. La plénitude a laissé place à l'amertume.

_Je ne serais jamais tranquille, je devrais toujours prouver que je ne suis pas mauvaise… et tout ça à cause de personnes comme lui qui me jugent sans me connaître, qui s'arrêtent à mon nom._

Draco sent que je me raidis peu à peu. Il ressert son étreinte et tente de me calmer en me parlant doucement à l'oreille mais non, trop c'est trop.

Je me dégage des bras de Draco qui ne fait pas de gros efforts pour me retenir. Il agit comme si il était en accord avec moi. Sans un mot il me soutient, il comprend ma réaction, je le sens.

Le « processus de contrôle » est toujours en panne alors les émotions sortent librement.

Je hurle littéralement en tentant de capter le regard du brun qui m'ignore totalement depuis ses dernières paroles.

« Harry Potter, tu es un Gryffondor alors aie au moins le courage de me dire ce que tu pense en osant me regarder dans les yeux ! »

On m'a déjà dit auparavant que je suis plus qu'effrayante lorsque je suis en colère. Cela doit être vrai puisque la salle devient tout à coup silencieuse.

Potter semble étonné de mon intervention. Le regard incrédule, presque moqueur qu'il me lance ne fait qu'augmenter ma colère.

_Papa avait peut être raison finalement, ce type déborde d'arrogance, presque autant que Draco._

Je me prépare à lui cracher à la figure tout ce que je pense des gens comme lui mais avant que je n'aie le temps d'exprimer une voix d'homme s'élève dans mon dos et brise le silence.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Je n'aie pas besoin de m retourner pour deviner qui vient d parler. Je reconnaîtrais cette voix parmi des centaines.

Je sais que c'est mon père qui se tient derrière moi.

* * *

_alors kes ke vous en pensez ? sa vu plait ? en tt cas jatten vos review et c promi je me depche de publier la suite ! gros bisous_  



	5. Papa

_bonjour tt le monde ... voila, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre 5 donc je me suis dit que je pouvais le publier avant de aprtir ..._

_ben oiu, je sui nefin en vacances mai on va dire ke g kan meme bcp de truc a faire ...bref, je suis contente de trouver le temops pour vs livrer de petit chapitre ...bon, je vous previens tt de suite je ne l'aime pa trop ! lol ... et vous allez etre deçu ... oui, je c sa commence mal .. je mexxplik ..._

_j'ai l'habitude ds mes fics de ne pa tt dire dun coup, en fait je ne di presk rien, je donne au compte goute .. je vous assure ke ce nest meme pas volontaire ! c orible, kan jecri g pa envie de tt dire ! dc ds ce chapitre et le papa apparait enfin ! et bien ... sa va pa etre dur a expliker : vs nallez pa assister a une gde demonstration de l'amour pere fille etna donné ke jai la facheuz mani de tt mettre implicitmeen ...je vous jure de faire un effort pr les prchains chapitre et dessayer detre plu gentille et plu expressive mai je pense ke la part de mystere ki entpure mon personnage fait partie entiere delle meme ... _

_oulalala , je c pa si il y a bcp de courageu ki ont lu tt sa !_

_enfin bon, je passe a la rep aus fics !_

** Kathy Magda:**** oui, je sais, "mon" Draco est assez bizare ... oui, en effet, face au trio il ne perd aps la face, il reste tjrs le meme ... mais avec Kirsten, c different ... il se connaissent, et ont une relation assez spéciale .. mais tu le decouvriras ds la suite ... je c ke sa pe apraitre bizare mai je ne pe pa imaginer draco comme etan froi et distan avec tt le mde et je pense ke le fai ke Kirsten soit offciellemen " fille de mangemort" aide au depart .. .et tu as bien trouvé le mot, il est tendre avcec elle ... mai encore une foi, suite ds les prochains chapitre ! bref, je me tai sinon jen di tro ! quant au caractere de Kirsten tu as parfaitement compri : elle est affreusement impulsive !lol ! mai bon, on va en savoir plus ds ce cjhapitre ! dc je te laisse et en tt cas merci bcp pr tes review ! jadore repondre a tes kestion, sa me motive et jespere ke mes explications te conviennent et sont compréhensiblees! en tt cas MERCI MERCI MERCI ! bisous**

**jwulee :** **Merci bcp ! sa fait tres plaisir davoir des review comme les tiennes parce ke je change totalemen de style avec cette fic et par moment je doidire ke je doute un peu quant a la qualité ! alor merci merci merci ! bisous**

**Tyto27 :**** oui, harry agit dune maniere totalemen idiote mai je doi dire , sans vouloir etre mechante bien sure, ke cette réaction etait previsible et exprime les pensées de bcp de personne face a la fille dun supposé mangemort! en tt cas merci pour ton commentaire ! bisous**

**Ten-shi :**** oh, je suis dsl mais tu vas etre déçue, il ne vas pa y avoir de confrontation direct rogue potter, du moins pour linstant ... enfin bon, jspr ke cela va te palire kan meme ! gros bisous et merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Lyria: ****oui, je sais je suis absolument desolé pour al longueur des chapitres ... les chap de mes otres fics font minimum 1200 mots dc c vrai ke ceux la parraisse courts a coé mais, je ne sais pa pourkoi, je nimajine pas cette fic avec de lgs chapitre ! oui, je sui bizare comme fille ! lol ! en tt cas merci bcp pr ta review, je sui contente ke cette histoire te paliz ! gros bisous**

_voila, j'ai fini ... je vous laisse avec ec chapitre assez court, je l'appellerai chapitre de transition ... c'est nécessaire pour la suite ... je vous prévient, en parlant d esuite, je v devenir affreusement cruelle, je men veux meme ! mais, sa je vs promet de le psoter des ke je revien ds le mde moderne ! _

_gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Papa**

Personne ne lui répond. Je fixe Harry dans les yeux. Il a perdu cette lueur d'amusement. Il a compris que j'étais sérieuse, il a compris qu'il m'avait blessé.

Mon père repose sa question.

Je lâche le regard de Harry, me retourne et regarde mon père. Sa voix est calme mais je le connais, je sais qu'il meurt d'envie d'arracher la tête du brun.

« Rien…_professeur_….tout va bien. Simple petite altercation entre nouveaux camarades. »

Ma voix reste dure. La colère ne s'évacue pas comme ça.

Je finis ma phrase avec un sourire, quelque peu forcé c'est vrai, mais un sourire quand même.

Mon père comprend le message et ne pousse pas ses recherches plus loin.

« Weasley, granger, le repas est terminé, emmenez les premières années dans la tour de votre maison. Mon sieur Malefoy, faites la même chose avec les Serpentards. »

Sa voix reste rude, lui aussi a du mal à maîtriser sa colère.

_Tiens, ça doit être de famille._

Les trois élèves s'exécutent. Papa se tourne vers moi et me dit d'une voix radicalement différente :

« Kirsten, tu veux bien me suivre ? »

Il est de nouveau calme. C'est l'effet que je procure à mon père dès qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien : je l'apaise. Moi seule peux réellement le calmer, je le sais.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Mon père lance un dernier regard haineux à Potter et prend la direction de ses appartements. Je le suis.

----------------------

Une fois arrivée je m'installe sur le sofa. Je connais bien cet endroit. Les années passées j'y venais deux fois par semaine pour voir mon père. Il avait fait brancher sa cheminée sur le réseau et s'était arrangé avec le directeur de Durmstang.

Papa essaie de se calmer, je le vois. Il se sert un verre. Et ça c'est pas bon signe pour moi. Oh non non non, n'allez pas croire que mon père se soule pour ensuite me frapper, non, je vous rasure, c'est tout le contraire. Généralement, quand il se sert un verre pour se calmer, il n'a pas le temps de le boire que je me fais déjà engueuler.

Et pas manqué, il vient de reposer son verre sur la table. Il se tourne vers moi et me dis d'une voix qu'il essaie de maîtriser :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Potter ? »

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je soupire et commence à répondre.

« Il s'est passé exactement ce que tu avais prévu. Je me suis tout de suite présentée, je leur ai dit que je venais de Durmstang. Je leur ai aussi dit que Voldemort avait tué maman étant donné que Weasley a posé la question. J'ai du me justifier sur tout mais le but était atteint, ils semblaient m'accepter… et puis Draco est arrivé, et là tout a déraillé. Potter est arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais la réplique exacte de ce que tu laisses paraître de toi. Ça m'a énervé de voir qu'il me jugeait sur mon nom et qu'il s'arrêtait aux apparences. Draco a essayé de me calmer mais j'étais trop en colère.

- Kirsten, tu sais que tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état. Tu dois te contrôler. Tu sais que c'est dangereux.

- oui, je sais mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire face à cet imbécile qui se croit être le plus malheureux sur terre. »

Mon père est redevenu calme contrairement à moi. Le silence s'installe, papa sait que c'est le seul moyen pour me clamer.

Mais mon père a raison, je sais que je ne dois pas m'énerver, du moins pas à ce point là. Je vous explique …. Je suis une fille hyper sensible. Bon, jusqu-là tout va bien. Oui mais voilà, il se passe des choses bizarres quand je m'énerve. J'évacue toute ma colère, comme tout le monde… mais voila, quand je dis « évacuer » il faut le prendre au sens propre. Mon énergie vitale se concentre sur ma colère et j'arrive même à jeter des sorts sans baguette. Oui mais voilà, se vider de son énergie vitale c'est déconseillé.

L'année dernière lorsque tous ces mangemorts se sont évadés d'Azkaban, un idiot de mon année m'a lancé :

« Eh, Rogue, tu vas pouvoir faire une fête avec tes amis maintenant qu'ils sont libres. »

Le pauvre garçon a fait un vol plané de quinze mètres et s'est retrouvé avec des oreilles d'âne…. Et moi je suis restée une semaine dans le coma.

Certaines personnes ayant subitement oublié la haine qu'éprouve mon père envers Potter pourraient penser que ce dernier a été aidé par son professeur de potion se soir… et bien non, mon père m'a juste dispensé de deux semaines à l'infirmerie. Parce que vu comment le brun m'avait énervé, je pense qu'il aurait fait plus qu'un vol plané se soir…

C'est bizarre de savoir que j'ai tous ces pouvoirs en moi…. Surtout de savoir que je ne le contrôle pas tout le temps…… mais selon papa, maman avait le même « problème » donc je ne m'inquiète pas…. D'après ce que je sais d'elle, elle n'a jamais tué personne …

C'est magique, je suis de nouveau calme. Je regarde mon père qui ne m'a pas lâché du regard pendant ce moment de silence. Je lui souris et lui demande :

« Pas trop déçu que je sois à Gryffondor ? »

Mon père me rend mon sourire.

« Je me doutais bien que tu allais suivre le même parcours que ta mère. Et de toute façon tu es trop têtue pour aller à Serpentard. »

Nous rigolons tous les deux. Je sais que les rires de mon père me sont exclusivement réservés. Il n'est sincère qu'avec moi, il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il rigole et sourit sincèrement, il ne montre jamais son vrai visage aux autres, je sais qu'il en a trop souffert…. Je sais que je suis la seule personne à qui il fait confiance.

J'aime ces moments de complicité que j'ai avec mon père. J'oublie pour quelques instants le fait qu'il risque sa vie tous les jours en étant du côté de Dumbledore tout en étant mangemort.

Dans ces moments là, j'oublie que lui aussi je risque de le perdre…

* * *

_voial, c'est deja la fin ... alors ça vous aplu ? vous avez des kestions ? nbon parce ke moi jadore repondre aux kestions lol ! allez, jatten vos commentaires ! _  



	6. Rencontre nocturne

_bonjour tt le monde ! je suis de retour 2petites heures dans le monde magnifik de la technologie ! et bien oui, mon sejour se prolonge et je risk di rester longtemps d'ailleurs, je ne fais ke de rares connections pour venir voir mes e-mails ... et ojourdui kje sui gentille je vous publie un bo chapitre tt bo tt neuf !_

_bon,j e sais, celui la est court et il n'y a pas grand chose à dire dessu mais remi ( mon relecteur officile et aussi ami) ma di kil etait kan meme tre bien dc ... je vou lenvoie !_

_mai avan, reponse aux review !_

**_jwulee :_**_ aaaaaaaaa merci bcp ! jadore les commentaires encourageants comme les tiens ! jspr ke ce chap va te palire ! gros bisous_

**_Kathy Magda: _**_c définitif je ne pe plu me passer de tes review ! c terrible je sui rendue o poin de les attndre ! serieusemen, jadore, c'est tres agréable de voir son travauil decortiké, malgré ce kon peu penser ! dc ... je repond a tes ptite kestion ... celle ke bcp se poz tt dabor : ki est sa mere ! alors la , je v pa pouvoir tro métaler sur le sujet etan donné kon va tt apprendre ds la suite ... comme tu la di ell est à Gryffondor ... j'ajoute ds la meme année ke rogue et dc des maraudeurs et lily... apres, je pe pa tro en dire plus sinon sa gache le plaisir des chap suivna .. je pe just te dire kel étai amie avec lily ! en ce ki concerne le coup du vol plané , je doi dire ke lallusion a la tante marge et Harry Potter n'est pas volontaire .. ji ai repensé o momen ou g u ta review ! au momen de l'écriture je me suis surtt di kune sorciere puissante ki perd ses moyens sa fai du mal ... et oui, parce ke notre petite Kirsten est tres tres puissante ... comme tu ten doute et comme opn le verra ds les prochains chapitre ! pour l'anti stress de rogue tu as absolument tt compri ! je pars du principe ke sa fille est tt pour lui, kil ne possede rien dotre okel il tienne otan et dc il est capable de tt pour elle ... notamen controler ses nerfs! et pûis pour finir, oui, Kirsten a plutot des pensées tristes! el na pa une vie facile (plu de maman et papa en danger permanent) et donc forcemen el a un peu de mal a positiver ...el se poz bcp de kestion, souvent pr pa gd chz et a + l'habitude de voir la vie en noir pluto ken rose ! en meme temps c un petit cote de ma personnalité ke je glisse ds le caractere de Kirsten, sa maide a créer ses réactions ensuite ... la non plu je ne pe pa epiloguer etan donné kon va découvrir plus tard pkoi Kirsten est encore + bouleversée par la mortde sa mere ke Harry par la mort des siens ... car el plus impliké ds celle ci ... oulalala, je mebrouille et je v finir par en dire tro alors je amrete la ! de tt façon je pense ke la gde revelation de la mort de Madame Rogue sera ds 2 ou 3 chapitre alors !patience ! en attendant jspr ke ce petit chapitre va te plaire, il n'y a rien de si spécial ds celui la mai bon, c ce ki est sorti ! alors bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review !_

**_Tyto27 :_**_tu m'as fait un des plus bo compliment kon puisse me faire pour cette fic : " je pense ke Harry orai régai de la meme maniere ds les livre de J.K.R" ! wahou alor la je pe pa te dire la poussé de joi ! vraimen, merci, sa me fai plaisir de voir ke g a peu pres cerné le caractere de sperso ... kan a listoire sur rogue, oui, sa fai du bien de le voir komme sa mai bon, o vu du 6 sa va etre dur de continuer a ecrire ! je ne di rien , certain dentre vs atendent ptete la sortie françaiz ! perso, je sui a fon ds la version anglaise ki est,je doi dire , tt a fai excellente comme dabitude!bref, merci bcp pr tes encouragemen et gros bisous !_

**_Ten-shi :_**_ hihihihih, je savais ke kirsten en "file-ki-n'a-pas-peur-des-otres" allait plaire ! el est forte comme fille, jadore sa ! merci bcp pr ton commentaires et bonne lecture ! bisous!_

**_Xyrae: _**_ c vrai ke les derniers chapitre je les aient publié assez vite mai ke ve tu ... sa plaisait et g t inspirée donc ... et pui ne tk pa pr ton retard de review ! l'énorme commentaire ke tu ma posté pr mon 5eme chapitre ma rendu heureuse pour 15jours o moin ! serieu, c'est la plus longue review ke g u juske la alor moi je di chapo! g plu ka rep maintenant !  
chap4 : a a a a aaa je savais ke personne ne resiste a mon draco chéri ! serieux, la relation kil entretien avec Kirsten est tre ambigue mai jadore sa ! contente ke tt cela te plaiz et oui, harry voit l mal partt c definitif !  
chap5: tu a tt deviné ! la priz de tete rogue/harry arrie ds les chap suivant ... c pa dorle si je met tt ds celui la !  
en ce ki concerne ses petites virées à Poudlard, non el na jamai visité le chato, kan el venai c t pour voir son pere un peu dc el passai son tps ds les apartemen de SEverus ... et personne ne la connai pour la meme raison ... et pui, severus ne voulai certainemen pa mettre en avan une de ses faiblessse, c'est a dire l'amour kil porte a sa fille !  
et pour la maman de Kirsten, et bien on sora tt sa ds le porchain chapitre je pense, ou non, plutot ds lotre dapres ! je c pa tro encore, tt ce ke je c c ke sa va arriver vite parce ke c dur de tt garder pr moi !  
et en ce ki concerne THE kestion ( est ce kil va arriver kkch a SEv?) la rep est oui, je pense meme ke certain lecteurs oront envi de me detruire la tete mai l'histoire est deja tt prevue ds ma tete ! d cmalheureusemen oui, sev va vire des truc pa tres agréable et dc Kirsten ossi !  
voila, g finin en tt ca merci bcp pr ta reviews ! jadore kon examine mn travail ! et jadore rep o kestions! gros bisous et bonne lecture!_

_Voila, c'szts finin, a vous de luire maintenant _

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rencontre nocturne

C'est fou ce que ce château est effrayant quand il fait nuit. C'est vrai, je vous jure, je vous déconseille de vous promener seuls dans ces couloirs sombres remplis d'armures qui grincent et de tableaux qui ronflent. Même Durmstang me paraissait plus accueillant. Remarque, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me suis jamais promenée seule dans mon ancienne école : j'étais trop peureuse pour faire ça… au fait, si je réfléchis bien, je suis à Gryffondor pour mon soi-disant courage…alors, reprenons-nous, tout va bien, rien ne peut m'arriver… je suis une jeune fille qui est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller toute seule…

Non mais quand même, il faudrait que j'apprenne à mettre ma fierté de côté… pourquoi j'ai voulu jouer à la grande fille qui n'a peur de rien ? Il aurait juste fallut que j'accepte la proposition de mon père de m'accompagner jusqu'à la tour mais non, il a fallu que je joue à la Gryffondor qui n'a peur de rien ni personne….. résultat, je suis sortie des appartements de mon père avec un plan un plan auquel je n'avais presque rien compris et un mot de passe que je considère comme étant totalement dénué d'originalité… et quand on comprend pas un plan, c'est inévitable … on se perd…ça doit faire environ 35 minutes que je tourne en rond à la recherche de cette fichue tour…

Tout d'un coup j'entends un bruit. Et là, une question toute logique me vient : _Qui est ce qui se balade à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs ?_

Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et prononce un « LUMOS MAXIMA » qui a pour effet d'éclairer tout l'espace qui s'étend devant moi …

Et qui a aussi pour second effet d'éblouir le grand blond qui se trouvait sur mon chemin.

« Baisse ça s'il te plaît, tu risquerais de me lancer un sort sans faire exprès vu ton humeur de ce soir », me dis Draco sur un ton presque moqueur.

J'abaisse ma baguette, consciente que Draco n'a pas tout à fait tort… tourner en rond 35 minutes dans un château sombre n'a pas arrangé mon humeur qui n'était déjà pas très joyeuse après l'altercation avec Potter.

J'essaie néanmoins de me contrôler et lui demande d'une voix que je tente de maîtriser :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais à traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

Je te rappelle que je suis préfet et que je dois donc faire des rondes dans les couloirs pour vérifier si personne ne s'y trouve … c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question… tu devrais être dans la tour Gryffondor en train de sympathiser avec Saint Potter et ses deux compagnons, tes nouveaux camarades. »

Draco me répond avec ce ton moqueur qui m'amuse la plupart du temps … et ce soir ce n'est pas le moment.

« C'est ce que je serais en train de faire si tu n'étais pas venu jouer à rendre jaloux Potter à la fin du repas. »

Ma voix est presque méchante, je m'énerve, je le sais mais je suis aussi dépitée, fatiguée… je n'en peux plus, j'en ai trop eu pour ce soir … je sens les larmes monter aux yeux, résultat d'une fatigue accumulée depuis ces derniers mois…je recommence à marcher mais au moment ou je m'apprête à dépasser Draco, celui-ci m'attrape le poignet et me cale dans ses bras. Je ne lutte pas, ses bras me donnent une fois de plus cette impression de sécurité. Il me murmure alors doucement à l'oreille :

« Ma puce, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît… excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te créer d'ennui, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avec Potter, je ne pensais pas que cela représentait autant pour toi … je suis désolé, ne m'en veux pas, ne pleure pas, tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait te faire du mal. »

Je hoche doucement la tête en essayant d'arrêter mes larmes.

« Princesse, tu veux que je te raccompagne à la tour Gryffondor ? »

Je relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je lui dis d'un air misérable :

« Je veux bien, je suis perdue. »

Draco rit doucement, rire qui devient vite contagieux. Je me sens à nouveau bien, il est là pour moi comme il l'a toujours été et comme d'habitude il arrive à m'apaiser.

Le blond essuie les traces qu'ont laissé les larmes qui ont roulé sur mes joues et me prend la main après un dernier regard.

« Allez viens princesse, je te ramène dans ton donjon. »

Nous marchons pendant environ quinze minutes, silencieusement. Draco sait que je suis fatigué et que je n'ai donc pas envie de parler.

Une fois arriver, il m'embrasse tendrement sur la joue, me souhaite une bonne nuit et s'éloigne doucement.

Je le regarde tourner au coin du couloir puis décide de rentrer découvrir cette fameuse tour qui sera désormais ma maison durant toute l'année scolaire.

* * *

_ hihihihih, devinez koi, un certain trio n'est pas encore couché ! et ben oui, vs croyez vraimen kel allai rentré comme sa et alléer faire dodo tt gentiment ? aaaaa mai il va falloir attendre un peu pr la suite!  
voila, en esperant ke vous yez aimé ... jatten vos commentaires ! gros bisosue t a bientot !_  



	7. Comme d'habitude

_Bonjour tout le monde ! sa va bien ? bon, je sais, je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de mettre a jour mon chapitre 6 et dc de rajouter les reponses au reviews mais je vous promet ke sa va venir ! en plu je suis sure ke vs preferez avoir ce nouveau chapitre ! et oui, celui la je suis sure kil va vs plaire …. Bon, le début n'est pas inutile mai presk … mai bon fallai ke je le mette ! et pui ben a la fin on en apren + sur la maman de Kirsten, et notament sur sa mort …enfin bon vous allez voir as par vs meme ! mai je vous previens, c tres enigmatik !  
Allez, rep au reviews !_

_**jwulee :** merci bc p pr ton commentaire sa ma faitre plaisir ! g été un peu longue pr publier ce chap la et le pire c ki lest ecri depui un moi ! je navai just pa le tps de venir le publier ! dc voila c fai ! en tt ca jspr ke ce chap va te plaire_

_**nora :** merci davoir laisser un petit commentaire… meme si il ne ye semble pa constructif, c un encouragemn kif ai du bien ! alor merci bcp ! jspr ke ce chap va te plaire !_

_**Marilou Lupin :** et voila la suite, encore dsl pr le reatrd…je vs assure ke ce n'est pa voulu ! jspr ke sa va te plaire ! en tt cas merci bcp !_

_**Tyto27 :** a a a aa a je savai ke draco et kirsten allai plaire ! et oui, et ce nest ke le debu ! en t ca merci pr ton commentaire ! bisous_

_**Kathy Magda :** ma revieweuz preferee ! lol! Alor concernant tes pitites kestion, lançons nou ...  
En effet la relation kentrentienne draco et kirsten est tres tres almbigu ... ak na savoir comenb il la considere, a ce momen preci de listoire, il ne le c pa tro lui-même dc je ne pep a te rep … mai leur relmation va bien evidemmen evoluer par la suite et dc il va falloir attendre un peu pr avoir al rep a cette kestion…  
Kan o fai ke draco respecte kirsten , tu na pa tort pr les raisons, ou presk …. En effet, rogue est considéré comme mangemort dc draco a le « reflex » de respecter sa fille … mai sur listoire de « sang pur » et bien ,je v en surprendre bcp, peut etre meme en decevoir mai kirsten n'aio pa une sang pure….. enfin, ke je vs explik un peu, pr moi sang pur ve dir ke la famille est une descendance ne comprenan ke des sorciers….. or, la maman de Kirsten etai bien sorciere, mai pa sa gd mere … bon, je c pa si vou suivez tt mai en gros, il y a des moldu ds la famille de Kirsten , du moin du coté de sa maman ! jm bien lidée selon lakel il ne suffi pa detre sang pur pr etre respecté par certaine personne comme draco mai ke, le respect sa se gagne !  
Et en ce ki concerne ta movaiz nvelle g t tt triste ! lol ! mai ne tkt pa, ce nest pa grav si je ne pep a avoir de review de toi a chak chap ! je v essayé de survivre meme si sa va me faire bizare … jadore rep a tes kestions ! bisous_

_Voila, je vous laisse enfin avec ce chapitre ! bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Comme d'habitude...**

La première pensée qui me vient c'est « wahou qu'est ce que c'est rouge ! ». Oui, je sais, j'ai un sens de l'observation très développé... sérieusement, c'est limite choquant... Godric Gryffondor était au courant que cette couleur est aphrodisiaque ? non parce que là il n'y a pas une parcelle de cette tour d'une autre couleur que le rouge...

Tandis que je « médite » sur la décoration de la pièce, je vois des formes bouger à ma gauche, près de la cheminée... il fait sombre mais je peux distinguer trois silhouettes : une fille et deux garçons...

Et là, déduction très facile : le célèbre trio Gryffondor semble avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil...

_Oh non, tout ce dont j'ai envie pour l'instant c'est d'un bon lit où je peux m'écrouler... Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur pour une discussion à cœur ouvert avec mes nouveaux amis !_

Malheureusement, je ne dois pas avoir penser assez fort... Potter vient de se lever après qu'Hermione Granger lui ait fait ce qui semble être un signe d'encouragement... Le brun s'avance vers moi, visiblement mal à l'aise... Moi, comme toujours, je fais la fille-qui-n'a-peur-de-rien-et-qui-a-terriblement-confiance-en-elle.

Une fois devant moi, Potter commence son petit discours que j'ai entendu de nombreuses fois dans ma vie... C'est fou ce que la démonstration de mon sale caractère provoque comme envie d'excuses !

« Ecoute Kirsten, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai eu une attitude totalement idiote... Je t'ai jugé sur ton nom, sans même te connaître alors que toi, tu es allée au-delà du mien... Tu ne t'es pas arrêter à ce que disent les journaux de moi... Et encore moins à l'image qu'à ton père de moi... C'est pour ça que je voudrais m'excuser, j'ai réagis comme un pauvre idiot. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et que l'on pourra devenir ami... »

Alors là, je suis très étonnée... presque touchée même ! La plupart du temps j'avais juste droit à « excuse moi je ne voulais pas t'énerver » suivi d'un « j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas » mais on m'a jamais complimenté sur mon sens de la répartie et encore moins demandé de devenir ami avec qui que se soit...

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre... C'est rare dans ma famille mais la preuve, ça arrive !

Harry me regarde droit dans les yeux... Et c'est là que je me rends compte de quelque chose qui change tout, cette petite chose qui fait que ses excuses sont différentes des autres... Il est franc ! les gens sont très rarement franc avec moi... A Durmstang tout le monde se méfiait de moi à cause de mes colères, ou encore de mon père supposé mangemort... Donc tout le monde jouait à « Kirsten que tu es gentille, Kirsten que tu es belle »... Tout le monde à part mes rares amis...

Je ne m'attendais à voir de la franchise envers moi à Poudlard étant donné le comportement de mon père avec ceux qui sont désormais mes camarades... Encore moins venant de Harry Potter lorsqu'il parle à la fille de son prof de potions... Mais il faut croire que je suis atteinte de légère paranoïa...

Finalement, ma réponse me paraît évidente...

« Ecoute Harry, c'est pas grave, je comprends ta réaction en quelque sorte... Draco n'a pas été très sympathique non plus, il ne t'a pas facilité la tâche... Et puis, tout le monde a le droit de se tromper non ? En plus, tu as un paquet de raisons qui ont pu te pousser à te méfier de moi... Alors, oui, je t'excuse et j'espère aussi qu'on pourra repartir sur de bonnes bases... Peut être qu'avec un peu de temps on pourra devenir ami ! »

Je finis par un sourire, petit c'est vrai mais sincère... Faudrait pas trop m'en demander le même soir ! Harry semble heureux de ma réponse et me renvois un sourire radieux...

« Désolé Harry, je vais te laisser, je suis vraiment fatiguée et je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'être en forme demain... Tout le monde ne va pas comprendre aussi rapidement que toi que je ne veux pas tous vous tuer ! »

Harry rigole... Je lui souris, lui dis bonne nuit, fais un signe de la main à Hermione et Ron et monte me coucher... En espérant passer une nuit calme...

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Une femme qui hurle..._

_Du sang partout... _

_Des cris, des voix terrorisées..._

_un rire diabolique... _

_Et toujours cette femme qui hurle..._

_" Kirsten, ma petite Kirsten, sauve-la Lily, je t'en supplie suave-la !"_

_De plus en plus de sang..._

_Et cette horrible douleur qui se propage, qui s'amplifie..._

_Et ce rire qui continue de retentir..._

_Du sang..._

_Des cris..._

_« Lily, sauve ma fille ! »_

C'est à ce moment-là que je me réveille... En sueur, terrorisée et avec une envie de vomir qui remonte du plus profond de mon être... Je me sens affreusement mal... Je suis prise de tremblements incontrôlables... Comme à chaque fois...

J'aurai du me douter que j'allais refaire ce cauchemar... Il hante mes nuits depuis toujours...

A chaque fois que je parle de ma mère je le refais... A chaque fois que je parle d'elle, je la revois mourir...

**

* * *

**

_Alors kes ke vous en pensez ? vous avez de skestion ? non parce ke vous savez koi, jadore les kestions…… jatten vos impressions et commentaires ! bisous_


	8. Refaire Surface

_Me revoila tout le monde ! et oui, je sasi, je suis tres tres tres en retard et je n'i absolument pas d'excuse … apart bien sur si vous prenez en compte le fait que en tant que vailante terminale L g 3 bookin alire en meme tps .. uoi, sa ma legerement fai passer lenvi decrire….l'inspiration n'était pas là donc c'était pas la peine d'insister …_

_Dc voila, je ne sais pas si c'est l'esprit de noem mais un beau pitit chapitre est tombé du ciel … écrit en quelques hueres, j'en revenais pas moi-même !_

_Bon, tout ça pour dire que ce petit chapitre est un petit cado de noel avan leure et je vous rassure, lotre est en cour d'écriture … ben oui, tant que je sui inspirée jen profite !_

_Bon allez, mintnan reponse au reviews !_

**jwulee:**merci bcp bcp bcp bcp ! des review comme sa sa fait tjr tres plaisir ! je suis contente que ce chapitre te paliz … en espérant que ce chapitre aussi !bisous !

**Tyto27**:et oui, bien trouvé ! Lily connaissait la mère de Kirsten ! bon, pour avoir plus de détails il va falloir attendre un ptit peu de temsp par contre …. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !bisous

**Creme de moshi**:non non non ne tinkiete pas ! Lily est juste une amie de la mere de Kirsten, et non pas la maman de Kirsten ! non mais o ! il n'y a pas d'adultère ds mùes fics !lol ! enfin, pour linstant en tt ca ! je suis contente de t'avoir come « nouvelle fan » ! jespere ke cette suite va te plaire !gros bisous

**Kathy Magda:**a a a a a aa ma revieweuz préférée ! come d'habitude tu fais de tres tres bonne déduction ! pour commencer, faire un lien entre l'effet des detraqueurs sur Harry et le reve de Kirsten est une,tres tres bonne idée ! la sensation est la même, seule difference : chez Kirsten, c'est quasiment permanent : des kel parle de samere ou vit un choc emotionnelece reve revient …. Et ce n'ests pas une simple coincidence….mais la je me tais c'est pr la suite ! la mère de Kirsten et Lily était bien amie d'enfance, rencontrée à Gryffondor, le premier soir ! ben oui, se retrouver d une ecole de magie tt seule sa cré vite des liens avec d'autres …. Donc oui, ellees étaient bien amies et Lily a assisté à la mort de son amie, et a d'ailleurs suavé Kirsten …. Du ou est des tueurs … ahahahahaha, pour savoir comment c'est arrivé il va falloir attendre un tt piti peu encore ! lol ! je sais c'est cruel, mai je pe just te dire ke ce qu tu avais proposé se raproche de la vérité …. Cela a bien un lien avec Severus … mais aussi avec le couple Potter ! alalalalala ke de mystere ! en tt cas jadore tjr otan tes reviews ! jespere ke tu nemen ve pa pr ce retard enorme et impardonable !gros bisosue t bonne lecture !

**oOHikariOo ancienement Ten-shi :**contente de voir que mon chapitre t'a plu ! oui, apaamant le reve de Kirsten a plu a bcp de gens ! je sui contente de voir que j'ai réussi a obtenir l'effet ke je voulais ! jspr ke ce chap va te palire ! gros bisous

**Maugreyfiliae** :sa fait tjr plaisir de voir ke la fic plait !en ce ki ocncerne la suite, il va y avoir un petit peu plus d'action par la suite … mais je sui du genre maniak et jm bien installé mon istoire , et notamen les erelations entre les persos .. mais il va y avoir plus d'actions … même si je c ke certain vont me tuer pr se ke je v faire ! lol ! merci pour ta review et gro bisous !

_Voila, que rajouter de plus à part que je vous envoie tout plein de bisous pour m'avoir laissé des reviews ! ça fait vraiment très très plaisir !_

_Et sino ben voila, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_Et oh, j'allais oublié JOYEUX NOEL ….. n'oubliez pas de dire aux gens que vous aimez qu'il compte pr vous … c'est pile le bon moment !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Refaire surface**

Je suis dans mon lit, en sueur… Comme à chaque fois, il me faut quelques minutes pour sortir totalement de ce cauchemar. Et comme d'habitude je me sens idiote. J'aurais du prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve que Papa m'a donné. Mais toute l'agitation de se soir, le fait que j'arrive finalement à m'intégrer m'a fait oublier le fait que ce cauchemar puisse revenir tout gâché.

Alors, comme à chaque fois, je me lève, enfile ma robe de chambre et je vais voir mon père. Lorsque j'étais à Durmstang, une cheminée m'était réservé et était reliée aux appartements de mon père. Il avait réussi à arranger cela avec le directeur de l'époque, un mangemort avec qui papa avait l'habitude de travailler.

Mais ce soir tout serait plus simple…je n'avais qu'à sortir de cette tour et aller jusqu'aux appartements de mon père.

Et me revoilà donc une fois de plus à déambuler en pleine nuit dans ces couloirs terrifiants. Je n'imaginais pas Poudlard comme ça. Mon père ne parlait jamais vraiment du lieu, il parlait beaucoup de ses élèves mais pas du château et je n'avais vu que ses appartements, je n'en sortait pas.

Ils peuvent paraître froid, mais pas à moi…. C'est son univers, les lieux sombres et apeurant…c'est pour cela que les murs sont recouverts de pierres et que la lumière y est faible… mais le fait qu'il s'y trouve rend ce lieu chaleureux.

Ces couloirs dans lesquels je cherche mon chemin auraient beau être éclairés se soir, il ne me serais pas pour autant plus agréables… ils sont vides, ne me réconfortent pas, au contraire, ils me font peur …

J'accélère le pas, j'ai besoin de voir mon père, ce n'est pas une envie soudaine mais une nécessité. Lui seul sait comment me calmer, il sait les phrases qui me réconfortent..

J'ai tellement accéléré l'allure que sans m'en rendre compte je suis presque en train de courir … je prend un autre virage et là …….. BBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM !

Je m'écroule par terre, je ne comprend pas trop ce qui se passe …. Et là je me rends compte qu'un roux est en train de se battre avec sa cape … je me relève, énervée … j'étais une boule de nerf avant cette collision alors ça n'a rien arrangé …

Le roux, que je reconnais ... C'est le copain d'Harry Potter … Lui aussi se relève après s'être battu avec ses vêtements … il est tout rouge et on dirait que ses oreilles sont restées trop longtemps au soleil … c'est limite si je n'éclate pas de rire …. Mais lui n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle…

« Rogue, qu'est ce que tu fous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? et pourquoi est ce que tu me fonce dessus ? »

oh oh, pas très coopératif le garçon !c'est fou mais en 2 phrases il vient de me re – énerver !

« Eh oh le rouquin, on se calme ! je fais ce que je veux de mes nuits ! est ce que je t'en pose des questions moi ?et puis réfléchis un peu … tu crois que j'ai fait exprès de te rentrer dedans ? »

il me regarde bizarrement, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je réponde vu la tête qu'il fait… je tourne le dos et repart dans la direction des appartements de mon père... mais le petit roux ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter là…

« Eh je t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais y aller ! je sui préfet moi, j'ai le droit d'être dans les couloirs ! Toi par contre je dois te coller une retenue ! »

Ah mais c'est pas vrai il me cherche ou quoi !

« MAIS JE T'EMM…….. »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir cette remarque terriblement philosophique … non, quelqu'un me coupe la parole, et pas n'importe qui : ma directrice de maison.

« Mademoiselle Rogue, monsieur Weasley, est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous hurler dans les couloirs à 2heures du matin ? »

oh oh, ça risque de chauffer….

Le rouquin adopte la technique du gars-qui-n'a-rien-entendu-et-qui-adore-ses-peids-d'un-seul-coup. Bon, ben écoutez, y a pas de recette miracle, comme d'habitude je prends les choses en main….

« Excusez nous Professeur, nous avons eu …un léger désaccord…. »

McGonagall nous regarde à tour de rôle …. Je ne baisse pas les yeux, je tiens ça de mon père. Le roux, lui, continue d'admirer ses pieds. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi rouge ! il devrait organiser un concours il gagnerait à touts les coups !

Le professeur se retourne vers moi.

« Monsieur Weasley a le droit d'être dans les couloirs étant donné son statut de préfet mais vous, mademoiselle Rogue vous devriez être dans votre dortoir. »

son ton est ferme, sur ce coup là j'ai pas intérêt à mentir … quelque chose me dit qu'elle le verra .

« je ne sais pas si mon père vous en a parlé, mais il m'arrive de devoir lui rendre visite certains soirs ….. »

Je ne vais pas plus loin, en espérant que papa est prévenu ses collègues au sujet de mes insomnies ….

McGonagall semble se radoucir … Le rouquin lui a levé les yeux de ses pieds ... .et après on dit que seulement les filles sont curieuses !

« je comprends de quoi vous voulez parler mademoiselle Rogue, vous pouvez continuez votre chemin …. Mais je vous demanderais de vous faire plus discrète. Et vous monsieur Weasley, allez vous coucher, cela ne sert à rien de patrouiller dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Bonne nuit vous deux. »

Elle tourne le dos et reprend le chemin de ses appartements, je lance un dernier regard au rouquin et repart dans ma direction. Lui reste figé sur place, il ne semble pas se remettre du fait qu'il n'a pas eu de retenue …

Après avoir fait demi tour 3 fois et avoir insulté une bonne dizaine de tableaux qui se moquaient de mon manque de sens de l'orientation, j'arrive enfin aux appartements de mon père…

La pièce principale est vide, et je n'ai pas besoin d'aller plus loin, je sais que mon père n'est pas dans sa chambre …. Une rose noire est présente dans un vase sur la table ….

C'st une sorte de code entre lui et moi ...Une rose blanche lorsqu'il est en mission pour l'ordre du phénix … et une noire lorsque c'est pour Voldemort ….

Je m'assois donc dans un fauteuil, bien décidée à attendre qu'il revienne …. Mes pensées s'égarent et je m'endors en pensant que cela doit être agréable d'avoir une famille ordinaire …. Et non pas une mère assassinée par le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps et un père qui espionnent ce même mage pour le compte du seul sorcier capable de l'arrêter …oui, ça doit être pas mal d'avoir une famille ordinaire….

* * *

_Alor ça vous plait ? bon et bien voila, vous savez quoi ….. une pitite (meme grande) review est un magnifik cado de noel ! lol_

_Bisous et a tres bientôt pr le prochain chapitre !_


	9. Mon ange gardien

_amis du jour bonjour!_

_et non je ne suis pas morte, me revoici enfin avec le chaptire suivant! voila, pas trop le temps de repondre au reviews, je m'en excuse mais en ce moment c'est boulot boulot! lol donc promis je referais un ptit edit pour repondre à vos commentaires!_

_le chapitre 10 est écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper, des que j'ai le temps!_

_je vous embrasse fort et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** Mon ange gardien 

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, je sens une douce odeur de chocolat chaud … j'ouvre les yeux et découvre que quelqu'un m'a recouverte d'une couverture … la déduction se fait très vite dans mon esprit : chocolat chaud+couverturepapa !

Et en effet, je le vois arriver, portant un plateau… je m'assois en grommelant : ben oui, dormir dans un fauteuil ça donne légèrement des courbatures !

« Bonjour Papa »

Il me regarde m'asseoir en souriant, à chaque fois il a la même réaction, ce même sourire bienveillant.

« Tiens Kirsten, bois ça, j'y ai ajouté quelque chose contre tes courbatures… »

Il me connaît parfaitement, il sait très bien que je suis de TRES mauvaise humeur le matin tant que je n'ai pas bu mon chocolat… et oui c'est comme ça depuis que je suis toute petite et au grand malheur de certaines personnes, je crois que je ne changerais jamais …

Donc, il me regarde boire mon chocolat silencieusement… et seulement après que j'ai bu quelques gorgées il me demande :

« Tu as encore oublié de prendre ta potion ? Tu as refait ce cauchemar sur ta mère ? »

Je lui réponds par un hochement de tête et tente de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Cela s'est passé comme tu le voulais hier soir ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas eu de problème ?

- Non, tout s'est parfaitement bien passé ne t'inquiète pas. »

Après une légère pause et un regard entendu, il ajoute :

« Kirsten, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais il va bien falloir qu'un jour tu racontes ce cauchemar à quelqu'un… tu ne peux pas vivre en buvant une potion de sommeil sans rêve tous les soirs et tu le sais très bien… tu risques d'en devenir dépendante et cela pourrait mal tourner… alors dès que tu veux m'en parler tu n'hésites pas, tu sais très bien que je t'écouterais ma puce… tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive tu es ma priorité, la seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est ton bonheur alors tu peux tout me dire ok ? »

Je réponds une fois de plus par un hochement de tête et reprends une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud. Mon père se lève alors.

« Il va bientôt être l'heure du petit déjeuner… ton emploi du temps va t'y être distribué mais je peux déjà te dire que tu commences ta journée par ton cours préféré : potion ! »

C'est fou ce que mon père peut être comique par moment ! Il me sourit tandis que je lui renvois un sourire moqueur ! Et oui, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est la fille d'un professeur de potion qu'on adore cette matière ! Bon, je dois l'avouer, je me débrouille plutôt pas mal, même plutôt très bien. Quand j'étais petite, ma première passion a été de déchiffrer tous les livres de potion qui me tombaient sous la main à partir du moment où j'ai su lire… et avec un papa professeur de potion, je peux vous assurer que ma soif de lecture a été abreuvée…. Mais en ce qui concerne la partie « pratique » je déteste ça ! Qui aime décortiquer des yeux de crapaud ou autres réjouissances du même genre ? Mon père sait très bien que je n'aime pas ça et ça le fait rire ! Il part du principe que du moment que mes notes ne sont pas exécrables il n'a rien à me reprocher… mais il est toujours le premier à me faire des petites blagues sur sa matière ….

----------------------------------

Après avoir bu mon chocolat chaud et avoir découvert mon reflet dans un miroir, je me résigne à faire un rapide passage par ma chambre avant de descendre à la grande salle …. Déjà que je leur fait peur, si en plus j'arrive avec cette allure là c'est foutu je provoque une émeute.

Bizarrement ma mauvaise humeur ne s'est pas évaporée… oui le chocolat chaud avait presque accompli un effet miracle mais, devinez quoi …. Et oui, je suis encore perdue dans ces maudits couloirs. Ils devraient poser des panneaux ou me donner un guide sinon je vais péter un câble avant la fin de l'année !

Je m'arrête au milieu d'un couloir et tapote sur l'épaule d'une jeune fille. Comme prévu elle se retourne. Donc je lui demande tout gentiment :

« Excuse moi, tu ne pourrais pas me dire dans quelle direction se trouve la tour de Gryffondor ? »

Ses copines et elle me regardent avec un certain mépris et l'une d'elle me balance littéralement à la figure :

« Tu n'as qu'à demander de l'aide à ton cher papa. »

Elles commencent à partir dans l'autre direction en ricanant. Non mais quelles petites pestes ! Si je commence à me laisser marcher dessus j'ai pas fini moi !

Donc je suis sur le point de l'envoyer valser contre un mur en lui expliquant ma vision de la vie quand je sens deux bras qui m'encerclent la taille. Une voix douce me murmure à l'oreille :

« Encore perdue princesse ? Besoin d'un guide ? »

Je me retourne et regarde Draco qui est sur le point d'éclater de rire.

« C'est pas gentil de se moquer ! Il est immense ce château !

- oui je sais et c'est pour ça que je me désigne comme étant ton guide officiel. Je viendrais te chercher le matin et te raccompagnerais le soir, un vrai chevalier servant. Mais au fait pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta tour ? T'as dormi où cette nuit ?

- Cauchemar. »

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Les deux idiots qui sont avec Draco ne comprennent rien mais le blond capte tout de suite le message. Son visage redevient sérieux, il laisse même transparaître de la colère.

« Potter a abordé le sujet hier ?

- Oui mais on parlera de tout ça plus tard s'il te plait Draco, j'ai besoin d'une douche et si je veux avoir le temps il faut que je me dépêche.

- Oui viens on va à ta tour, je t'attendrais en bas. »

Il me prend la main et me guide dans ces couloirs.

Nous croisons beaucoup d'élèves aux réactions différentes face au « couple » que nous formons : étonnés, indifférents, choqués, apeurés…

Mais moi je m'en fiche, je suis bien, je ne réfléchis pas. Il est là, il veille sur moi et me protège. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

J'ai mon ange gardien à mes côtés.

* * *

_alor qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? bon là c'est assez calme mais évènement perturbateurs dans le prochain ... qui sait, peut etre qu'on va enfin savoir comment la maman est morte... j'atends vos commentaires et suggestions... et questions ! jadore les questions!BISOUS _  



	10. Deux mois plus tard

_ok ok , après des années de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre!_

_j'ai toujours l'histoire en tête, la même que lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a quelques années et j'ai eu envie de m'y remettre ! dc voila, petit chapitre de transition pour me remettre dans le bain,et la suite arrive bientôt!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Deux mois plus tard

Cela fait maintenant presque deux mois que je suis à Poudlard . Je dois dire qu'à part quelques petits accrochages tout va bien … oui bon d'accord "accrochage" est peut être un peu faible…. Bon j'avoue j'ai piqué quelques belles colères, fait valser quelques plats mais rien de grave … j'y peux rien moi si les gens s'amusent à m'énerver quand je suis de mauvaise humeur…!

mon plus bel exploit ? Vous vous souvenez des filles adorables qui m'avaient gentiment conseillé de « demander de l'aide à mon papa » quand j'étais légèrement perdue ? et bien j'ai découvert une heure plus tard qu'elles étaient de la même année que moi …. A serdaigle … et bien c'est bizarre mais en cours de botanique quelques vilaines bêtes carnivores ont été prises d'une envie subite de s'accrocher aux cheveux de mes nouvelles amies … c'est dommage mais cela les a obliger à changer de coupe de cheveux … pendant quelques temps elles ont du adopter la coupe garçonne …vraiment dommage de devoir couper 20 centimètres d'une magnifique chevelure à cause de quelques plantes légèrement impulsive non ?

Moi rancunière ? Non voyons ….

Sinon et bien je vis un petit train de vie sympathique …

La plupart de mon temps est partagé entre les cours avec Harry, Hermione et Ron, ou bien ceux passés avec Draco … j'essaie de concilier les deux « clans »même si j'avoue que la cohabitation n'est pas toujours aisée. Essayer de faire s'entendre Harry et Draco est tout bonnement impossible. Le seul résultat auquel je suis arrivée est l'ignorance parfaite entre ces deux là . au moins, ils ne se jetent pas des sortilèges à la figure à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, ce qui était, si j'ai bien compris, le cas avant que je n'arrive !

Heureusement, j'ai ralliée Hermione à ma cause, elle m'a senti en position délicate, et vole à mon secours à chaque fois qu'elle le peut. Et la pauvre, cela lui arrive souvent étant donné que Draco prend un malin plaisir à rendre Harry jaloux. Exactement comme le soir de mon arrivée. Dans ces cas-là, Hermione et moi avons une stratégie bien rôdée : elle éloigne Harry et le calme, et moi je fais taire Draco.

En bref, jusqu'ici tout va bien. Ou presque…..

Toujours ces même cauchemars. Je ne sais pas si c'est du au rouge de ma chambre, ou à l'ambiance du château, mais je n'ai pas passé une nuit tranquille depuis mon arrivée. Alors forcément, au bout de deux mois de sommeil exécrable, je ne vous explique meme pas mon humeur ! surtout que papa ne veut pas me donner de potions de sommeil sans rêve plus d'une fois tous les 15 jours, sous prétexte que je pourrais être dépendante rapidement. En meme temps qu'est qui est pire ? Etre une junkie ou ne pas dormir plus de 2h par nuit ? là j'avoue, une vie de droguée me tente bien !

Mon humeur est d'ailleurs en train de s'aggraver en ce moment même. Je vous explique : Il est 6h30 du matin et je suis ENCORE perdue dans ce foutu château. Il n'y a rien à faire je ne m'y retrouve pas. En même temps il faudra que les autres m'expliquent comment ils font, avec tous ces escaliers qui bougent en permanence, et les tableaux qui s'amusent à vous donner de mauvaises indications.

Ma nuit à déjà été catastrophique. J'ai encore refait ce cauchemar sanglant, donc forcément je me suis levée pour rejoindre mon père. Une fois ENFIN arrivée à ses appartements , je trouve une rose noire …. Ce qui n'est généralement pas bon signe. La rose noire, ça signifie qu'il est avec les « méchants ». et dans ces cas-là je ne suis jamais rassurée. Forcément, un père agent double au sein de l'armée du mage le plus puissant ayant jamais existé, ben c'est pas super facile à vivre.

Bref, je me suis inquiétée une bonne partie de la nuit en l'attendant et la fatigue à finit par avoir raison de moi. Mais voilà, au réveil ce matin, pas de nouvelles de papa. Généralement il rentre à l'aube, et le retard n'est vraiment pas un bon signe.

Donc me revoilà stressée, énervée et fatiguée en déambulant dans les couloirs, quand soudain je vois une tête blonde qui s'avance vers moi. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais Draco arrive généralement pile au bon moment dans ces situations.

Il me lance le petit sourire narcois habituel :

« encore perdue princesse ? »

Je réponds en dissimulant à peine mon agacement

« oui, ça t'amuses ? »

Draco reprend son air sérieux. Généralement il est la seule personne avec qui je fais des efforts, et il le sait. Le fait que je n'essaie même pas de lui cacher ma mauvaise humeur est signe que je suis vraiment à bout !

« ok, ok, zen Kirsten, je te raccompagne.

- Merci »

Il me prend la main et je ne proteste pas, la présence de Draco a toujours eu un effet rassurant sur moi, et me sentir en sécurité et apaisée, à ce moment là, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

Il ne me parle pas, c'est l'avantage avec lui, il sait quand il n'y a rien à dire pour me calmer, quand il faut juste attendre que ça passe.

Une fois arrivés devant la tour, il se retourne vers moi et me dis calmement "je t'attends là" avant de m'embrasser délicatement sur le front. Forcément, les 2 filles qui sortent juste à ce moment là nous toisent d'un regard entre l'étonnement, le dégoût et l'envie. A ça aussi, je m'y suis faite, je ne changerai pas les mentalités.

Je monte me préparer, en me demandant quand mon père va revenir, _si_ il revient. S'en est trop, l'épuisement nerveux et physique et le stress prennent le dessus, et j'éclate en sanglots sous la douche.

Une fois calmée, je redescend enfin prête. Comme prévu, Draco m'a attendu. Il remarque mes yeux rouges et me prend dans ses bras. Il me murmure tout doucement à l'oreille

« ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais très bien que tout va bien se passer »

Nous savons tous les deux à quoi il fait allusion. Le père de Draco fait parti des « collègues » de mon père. A l'exception près que son père, n'est pas un agent double. C'est un mangemort, un vrai qui croit aux paroles prônées par le mage.

Je hoche la tête et prononce un faible « oui je sais ».

Draco me relache, me regarde brièvment puis me prend la main et se dirige vers la grande salle.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus, je ne peux pas lui en dire plus, pas à ce sujet là. Draco à beau être la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, je ne peux pas partager le stress qui me ronge en ce moment même. il ne comprendrait pas car il n'a pas tous les éléments en main. Tout comme son père et la plupart de ses amis, draco pense que mon père est dévoué à voldemort, il ne sait pas que tous les jours, il risque sa vie pour faire triompher le bien, et non pas le mal.


End file.
